halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DURENDAL
The original intention of the armor was to have a middle-ground compared Spartans and the ODST. It was originally created back in 2015 and was always meant to be less "Powerful" in that it doesn't have nearly the same strength-boosting or speed-enhancing abilities of MJOLNIR, but was arguably more "Capable" in regards the utilities it provided the soldier. I've changes some of the phrasing in the article to reflect this, and added a long-due Components list to specify the abilities of the armor system. Most of its ability is in the armor, and the techsuit is primarily used to allow the Soldier to wear all of the armor. this is why, when it is replaced with a GEN2 techsuit for MJOLNIR integration, it is arguably superior in some ways to an average set of Mjolnir that most SPARTANS will be authorized to utilize, as that fills the gave in "Power" of the armor. I hope the changes can get the article back on the good side of canon law, as that's where I've aimed to be since middle school. Brandon Willi (talk) 08:25, February 17, 2020 (UTC) I've edited it again to try and make clear that the only 'superior' aspect of the armor is it's ability to be configured mission-by-mission, and is a versatile platform in that sense. The earliest prototypes, were practically a Sangheili Combat Harness that had had its interior components (Shields, sensors, active camo, and other such things) taken and placed into a frame that fit human physiology. Much of the "heavy lifting" of the development was done by the Sangheili armorers. Not to mention that much of the other equipment available already exists in infantry-portable forms, Human and Covenant alike. As such, the only part that can be fairly judged again MJOLNIR is the actual Techsuits itself, which is far less advanced, and uses already existing technologies initially developed for prosthetic and artificial limbs, and therefore would not require the same time to develop or manufacture prototypes for testing when compared to MJOLNIR. The only way I could make the suits less potent than they are now could be to either remove the alien influence of the suit, which within the lore of the Colony its manufactured on doesn't make sense, and would make it's development signifigantly less believable for the timeframe, or take away the modularity, as that's the only factor in which DURENDAL outpaces most MJOLNIR suits, but that feature doesn't inherently make the platform stronger overall. Its like having a screwdriver with a removable bit. Yes, it's more versatile, but you when you have the Philips in, you cant screw a flathead screw, thus, in actual mechanical use, it's no better than a regular screwdriver. I'm not trying to make DURENDAL a power drill while MJOLNIR is a screwdriver. -Brandon Willi (talk) 23:47, February 18, 2020 (UTC) LowBudgetKnight (talk) 05:29, February 19, 2020 (UTC)LowBudgetKnightLowBudgetKnight (talk) 05:29, February 19, 2020 (UTC) While I do have to agree with Ajax on the canonical issues, I do actually wanna say that I love the way the armor looks and that I could see it more as a heavy juggernaut style type of armor set than a rival to Mjölnir. But again, the armor design is great.